User talk:RebelOutlaw45
Fuck you and the horse you rode in on you cocksucker. I MAKE FAN FILMS YA DUMB ASS!!!!! I NEVER SAID I WAS FAMOUS OR ANY OF THIS SHIT!!!!!!!! I ALSO NEVER SAID THAT I WAS WORKING ON THEM ALL AT ONCE!!!! I HAVE SOME OF THESE PROJECTS PLANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER FUCKING SAID I WAS WORKING ON THEM ALL AT ONCE STUPID ASS. GO FUCK YOURSELF AND MAY YOU DIE A HORRIBLE, SLOW, FUCKING DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Who, What, Where, When and Why Listen mate, granted I was rather zealous, and that's because vandalism and spam are quite common on Wikia and I have been trying to establish it won't fly at Project McCall, we've had a few attempts before. Granted, this whole thing was a big misunderstanding, and in case an error like that occured that is why I allow banned users to edit their own talk pages. I apologize for the misunderstanding and I shall restore your blog posts, with a slight edit clearly stating it is fan-made so as to avoid any further confusion. That aside, I don't f***ing appreciate you dragging the Assassin's Creed Wiki into an issue of another Wikia site, and I also don't appreciate your un-needed foul language: "you fucking retarded motherfucking shitass fucking cocksucking bastard ass fucking son of a bitch!!!!!!!" "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on you cocksucker. I MAKE FAN FILMS YA DUMB ASS!!!!! I NEVER SAID I WAS FAMOUS OR ANY OF THIS SHIT!!!!!!!! I ALSO NEVER SAID THAT I WAS WORKING ON THEM ALL AT ONCE!!!! I HAVE SOME OF THESE PROJECTS PLANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER FUCKING SAID I WAS WORKING ON THEM ALL AT ONCE STUPID ASS. GO FUCK YOURSELF AND MAY YOU DIE A HORRIBLE, SLOW, FUCKING DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This shows immaturity. Next time how about you discuss issues such as this rationally, instead of launching into a foul-mouthed tyrade. In a way I'm actually glad this happened, because now I know to keep you on a short leash. Foreborn 00:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Cooldown You're being given a timeout (cooldown ban) for 3 days because of your disreputable behavior both here and at the AC Wikia, yes, you can still edit your own talk page. No, you can't edit anything else during the 3-day ban period. I suggest taking a relaxing cold shower. Foreborn 00:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry. I've been picked on my whole life and I apologize for my filthy mouth. When my blood pressure gets high from anger and stuff I become a whole different person (like the Hulk) :) I'll still accept my 3 day block punishment if I have to, but I hope you will understand that I am sorry. I forgive you for what you done and I really should have addressed more in my blog to explain the whole "fan film" idea and explain that it isn't an official film. ''Once again, I am sorry for spazzing out on you like that and I am not angry at you for anything in any way, shape, or form. I also apologize for dragging that situation onto the other wiki. I didn't know I was still allowed to edit my talk page because the only other wiki I've been on besides this one and my own wiki is the Red Dead Wiki and the admins on there block you from editing your own talk page. I have never myself been blocked on there but I know people who have. From now on I will be good and I will talk to you and any of the other admins that I can find on here before I make an edit. I'll also try to watch my temper. As for the film, since you have been kind enough to only block me for '3 days 'instead of a month or something for my filthy mouth, I will give you a special version that only really special people get. It is called the 'Conquistadors Edition' which comes with an audio novel version of the novels along with a handsome leather bound copy of the novel and with production images such as high quality photographs of the exquisitly decorated guns used in the film for example. I also make machinima films and have made machinimas of the Red Dead games and am currently working on the Call of Juarez machinima films which will also come in the 'Conquistadors Edition. '''I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done wrong and I hope that everything runs smoothly from now on. I am dedicated to the fans and that includes you. I am making these films for you all and I am willing to help you in dealing with any vandals on here if you need me to. I help the admins on the Red Dead Wiki as well from time to time. ~Much Obliged!~ Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 01:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Fan Film Any updates on your fan films you're making? And, just out of curiosity, is there a chance we can acquire a copy, or are these only viewable on the internet? - User:11Morey April 7, 2012 11:22 AM (EST)